I am not in love!
by Lucy Ashley from Fairy Tail
Summary: Lucy denies that she likes Natsu... Songfic on "I won't say I'm in love"


**Authors note: This is my first song fic… And I hope you will like it**

**Song: I won't say I'm in love – movie Herculies**

"If there's a prize for rotten judgment,_  
><em>I guess I've already won that.  
>No man is worth the aggravation.<br>That ancient history,  
>Been there done that!"<p>

I stared at Natsu, he reminded me so much of Caleb. Except that Natsu would not walk away from anyone in need.

Flashback

"_No, Caleb!" I whispered as I watched his him walking away from me._

_I met Caleb the first time I ran way from home. I was seven, in the nearby village, and scared, when I bumped into him. He looked at me, smiled and asked what I was doing there. I mumbled something unrecognizable. He laughed and took me by the hand, and dragged me to the fort that he was building. After I calmed down a bit, I told him what happened. He just smiled and said "If you ever need to run away again, you can always dome here." _

_That boy became my best friend, my first love. When I got beaten up by my dad, he was there for me, holding my crying frame. When my dad tried to force marriage upon me, he was the one who gave me strength to fight back, to say no. But when I ran away from home again, and for the last time, he turned his back on me, he told me to get out, out of his life. My soul was crushed and I promised myself that I would never grow attached to any boy again._

End of Flashback

Mirajane noticed I was staring at Natsu, "You like him don't you?" She smiled knowingly.

I eyes grew cold with pain, "I don't like him, or anyone else." I said just forcefully enough to drive the point home. 

"Who'd'ya think you're kiddin',  
>He's the Earth and heaven to you<br>Try to keep it hidden.  
>Honey, we can see right through you<br>Girl, ya can't conceal it  
>We know how ya feel and<br>Who you're thinking of" 

Mira smiled, "Ok, ok. No need to take Loki out."

Then Levy bounded up, "Did I hear you say that Lucy likes someone?" She turned to me, "Who? Who?"

Mira smiled, and answered, "I think it is Natsu… She was staring at him the practically the whole morning."

Levy looked like a kid whose parents decided that Christmas is early this year, "No. Really? Natsu?" she squealed like a little girl, "Lucy likes Natsu, Lucy likes Natsu!"

"No chance, no way  
>I won't say it, no, no"<p>

"I don't like Natsu." I said again, as I took out my compact mirror. I didn't have a blush as far as I could see, so I couldn't understand what was edging them on.

"You swoon, you sigh  
>why deny it, uh-oh" <p>

Mira and Levy both noticed what I was doing, "The first clue was," Mira stared, "the fact that you were staring at him every ten to twenty second."

"Secondly, I have never seen Natsu get beat up by you even when he ruins your favorite top." Levy continued, "But both Gray and Gajeel very severe wounds after they accidently got some mud on your least favorite top. So severe, that I remember, that Wendy had to heal them, so they could use their hands and feet again." Levy giggled

"It's too cliche  
>I won't say I'm in love"<p>

"I owe Natsu for brining me here. That is the only thing that kept me from castrating him that day." I answered calmly to Levy's argument. To Mira's I added, "I was staring at Natsu this morning because he reminded me of some one from my childhood that I met recently." I wasn't about to tell them that Caleb found me here in Magnolia and confessed yesterday. I turned him down, as coldly as he forced me out of his life two years ago.

"I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
>It feels so good when you start out,<br>My head is screaming get a grip, girl  
>Unless you're dying to cry your heart out"<p>

But as I was staring at Natsu, I felt something stir inside me. Something that I locked up in a box two years ago. I trusted him. I trusted him not to break anything that was precious to me.

"You keep on denying  
>Who you are and how you're feeling<br>Baby, we're not buying  
>Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling<br>Face it like a grown-up  
>When ya gonna own up<br>That ya got, got, got it bad" 

Both the bartender and my best friend noticed the dreamy look in my eyes. "You like him, you like him." They squealed in union.

"No chance, no way  
>I won't say it, no, no" <p>

"I do not!" I said pain flooding my eyes.

"Give up, but give in  
>Check the grin you're in love" <p>

Now I felt the blush spreading over my face. It was a light one, but a blush none the less. And, of course, my friends noticed it.

"This scene won't play,  
>I won't say I'm in love" <p>

"I don't like him." I mumbled, "I got my heart broken once already, I am not going through that again

"You're doing flips, read our lips  
>You're in love" <p>

"Just admit it Luce. You like him!" Levy started to get annoying

"You're way off base  
>I won't say it<br>Get off my case  
>I won't say it" <p>

I lifted my head, and they noticed the pain in my eyes, " I said I don't like him."

"Girl, don't be proud  
>It's okay you're in love" <p>

Levy saw the pain and put two and two together, "Lucy… Natsu won't hurt you like that other guy." She smiled, "He would probably hurt the other guy for hurting you."

"I think it is time for me to go home." As I left the bar, I felt Levy and Mirajane staring at me. I called out Plue, and as we walked home, I realized that…

"At least out loud,  
>I won't say I'm in love"<p>

**Please review! I want to know what you think!**


End file.
